


Spider-Potter

by Eslon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslon/pseuds/Eslon
Summary: Written for the Hinny discord Incognito Elf challenge, this fusion takes some liberties with the Marvel Universe. Might have a second chapter the world is weird like that.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Spider-Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlingstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlingstories/gifts).



Michelle Jones leaned back against the stone bricks, glaring at the sky above her. To say Michelle Jones was pissed off was an understatement. It was April 2022, and it was a rare day for her not to be cramped into her shitty little dorm room. She and her boyfriend had gone back to New York for the weekend. When they got in last night (like so many 20 year olds) they did as much college work as they could whilst enjoying May’s cooking. 

It had been 4 months since she and Peter had been back in New York, having opted to spend spring break in California with Ned and Betty last month. So as they’d laid on the bottom bunk of Peter’s bed that morning, they’d joked about being “tourists” in New York and doing the most touristy thing of all: going to Times Square.

Michelle wasn’t a fan of Times Square in general, always being claustrophobic. However, Peter being there calmed her down. His hand intertwined with hers, like an anchor to the world of fucking anxiety. She nearly fell over when an explosion erupted from the centre of Times Square. Peter ran forward and Michelle followed, guarding him as he quickly changed into his suit. Then he was off, and she was left picking his clothes up and then sliding out into the street to watch.

In New York it was not uncommon to see Spiderman, unless you were a tourist; in that case, it’s the best thing about your trip. Michelle avoided rolling her eyes at the public’s gasps at his every little move, but did let out a slight cry as another explosion knocked him off course.. 

Michelle only let herself relax when it became clear the action ahead of her was dying down. She zoned out and listened to conversations around her, finding her eyes wandering to a group of four. There was obviously a mother and teenage daughter and, even more clearly, she realised that she was falling in love with the mother’s beauty. With that group was a couple around her age: an elegant blonde with deep blue eyes tucked into the side of a boy with turquoise hair. 

The daughter said something which made the others with her laugh; Michelle pays attention to their conversation, hoping they were English-speaking so she could understand. “I’m serious Mum, I bet he’s all cool and smooth. You can’t move like that otherwise,” the young girl said with an English accent. 

“He’s probably a normal guy Lils. Not every superhero has to be like that Thor guy.” 

The girls rolled her eyes at her mom. “I think he probably has girls falling over themselves for him and he’s waiting for a sweet girl from across the pond to change his bad boy ways.” 

The older girl nodded in agreement. “I agree Lily. Like all bad boys, he probably has asthma.” 

Michelle snorted way too loud at this and drew attention from the group. She cleared her throat and turned away, acting like nothing happened.

“I’m sorry, Lily. I doubt it. I bet he’s like your dad -- a prat who rushes into danger to save others. He probably has a beautiful girl waiting for him and is probably driving her crazy. Especially if he gets himself hurt again.”

Ten minutes later, Peter returned wearing new clothes and hiding his suit in his suit in a bag. he was talking animatedly with a man and when he spotted her. He grinned and pointed, earning a shy smile from the man. By the time he got to Michelle, she was checking him over for injuries; from the corner of her eye, she caught the mom doing the same to the man Peter was talking to. 

Peter pulled her backpack off her shoulder and shoved his suit into it. “MJ, this is Harry; we’re gonna take him and his family somewhere so we can talk.” 

She awkwardly nodded at him as the wife eyed her suspiciously. The four of them walked about a mile away to an abandoned building. When they reached it, the Harry guy pulled out a wooden stick and pointed it around the room; when he stopped, she saw him physically relax.

Peter cleared his throat and made her jump slightly. “MJ, this is the great Harry Potter and he and his family are wizards.” 

She honestly wasn’t even fucking surprised anymore. You date an avenger for nearly five years and all the fun gets taken out of life. At the same time, though, she realized that Harry was introducing Peter as Spiderman to his family. She couldn’t help herself as the girl she knows as “Lily” blushed a red to match her hair.

“He did have asthma, you were right,” she says to the blonde girl. 

“I knew it! Hi i’m Victoire -- their niece and his wife,” said Victoire.

She could tell that Peter was working along the same tracks as her to figure out how these people were related., “We’re not blood related,” clarified the man whose hair changed color. “I’m their godson.” 

Peter and Michelle both nodded; finally, the red-haired mother looked at her and MJ found herself blushing. 

“I’m Ginny, and I was right that he has a beautiful girl waiting for him. You are MJ?” 

Michelle swallowed and stared at her. And died inside. Michelle Jones: dead via beautiful redheaded goddess. 

She snapped back to life a moment later and reaches out to shake her hand. “Michelle, but my friends can call me MJ, so call me MJ because you are my friends.” 

She ignored Peter’s annoying grin at her awkwardness and turned to the teenage girl. “Lily, right, but he’s mine.” She said it a bit tensely; she was still dead from the beautiful red haired woman. Being a zombie made her a tad grumpy.

The young girl straightened her back and stared at her before relaxing. “I have two older brothers. One is maybe, slightly, kinda gay and in a relationship, but the other is single. And I’d trade you.” 

MJ laughed. “No. but I think you and I will get on.” 

Ginny cleared her throat and looks at Peter. “How did you know who Harry was?” 

“Natasha Romanoff speaks highly of him,” Peter explained. 

“Nat trusted you with that?” Ginny watched Peter gulp and nod back at her.., “Great! She’s a secret witch I played quidditch with for a few seasons.” 

MJ turned on Peter. “You are saying my badass former favourite girl crush is a witch and you didn’t tell me?!” 

He nodded and gulped again, “Yes. she is ... but you said former crush what changed?” She gave him a look to signify he’d be sleeping on the couch or top bunk tonight. The way he paled let her know he understood that his actions have consequences. 

The door slams open 15 seconds later.“Lily said you met Spiderman and didn’t let us tag along!” said a guy nearly identical to Harry whilst another near-identical guy walked in, the latter’s hand entwined with a blonde dude. 

“James, you three went to watch baseball instead of go to Times Square; for that, there are consequences. Meet Peter, aka Spiderman,” Ginny said. 

At James’s awe and amazement MJ leans over to Lily in a loud whispers tells her she definitely isn’t swapping.

They spend the rest of the day with the Potters and family before heading back to May’s; she’d called to ask if Peter was fine and said she was gonna go stay with Ellie for the night. Michelle was way too grateful as news footage showed how close a piece of shrapnel got to Peter. Ever since, she’d been on edge. Not even angry or disappointed like she is each time he nearly dies and she has to look after him. 

No... this time, he wasn’t hurt at all; she was more frightened than she’d ever been, she didn’t normally see him get hurt, opting to ignore the internet report, but James couldn’t help but show the replay over and over again until Ginny told him off. Now it was too late. Her mind was playing that piece of shrapnel hitting Peter over and over again. So much so her crush on Ginny was out of the window.

Peter lead Michelle into the bedroom and collapsed into the bed as tears fell freely. Peter pulled her up into his arms and let her cry it out. She changed quietly into an old hoodie of his, and he cupped her cheek, asking in the most Peter way ever if she wanted him to sleep on the couch. 

“Like fuck I do.” 

He laughed and as they crawled into bed he pulled her close. 

She looked up to him. “Loser, I’m gonna leave you for Ginny.” 

He laughed and kissed her nose. Like she’d ever leave her loser.

.  
/-/-/

The next morning it was just Peter, MJ, Harry and Ginny, having sent the rest of the family on a sightseeing trip. “So were you planning on meeting Spiderman on this trip or was it sheer coincidence that we ended up back to back in a Supreme store?” Peter asked, taking a deep sip of coffee.

“Not really, Nat said when she found out we were heading out here that you’d probably be easy to find, if you weren’t on campus at your college. The back to back fighting people off is a daily occurrence in our family,” Harry said, way to happy at the fact his life being endangered on a daily basis.

MJ zoned out and looked at her love and ignored Peter and Harry’s conversation. “Ginny, when you said you played quidditch with Nat, what is Quidditch?” she asked, watching as Ginny’s eyes brightened. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry’s do the exact same thing.

“MJ, Quidditch is the best thing to ever exist! You fly on brooms-“

“-Wait, you actually fly on brooms?” Peter said, his brown eyes reminding MJ of an excitable labrador. 

Ginny laughed, nodding. “Yes, we fly on brooms and there are four positions, keeper, beater, seeker and the best chaser but he” -- she shifted her eyes to Harry -- “will argue that it’s seeker, but he’s wrong.” She took a sip of her tea before barreling on. “The keeper, like in soccer, keeps the ball out; beaters have bats like baseball bats and hit the bludger at the other team’s chasers, and seekers and keepers and hit them away from their teams, two per team. Seekers try and catch the snitch and it’s boring so Harry likes it, and the best of all, chasers -- like me and Nat -- have to go after the quaffle, and score goals in three hoops, which the keeper protects. The game doesn’t end until a seeker catches the snitch, which earns a team an extra 150 points.” Talking about quidditch made her look 20 years younger, and more like Lily than MJ had thought. 

“You guys have to come watch! Gin doesn’t play anymore but Victoire does, and she has her aunt’s playing skills,” Harry said, a proud glint in his eyes as he reached out to take Ginny’s hands. MJ caught a glimpse of their wedding rings and realised that she’d never been more sure of something in her life other than marrying Peter Parker.

Four years later, however -- at their wedding -- she does nearly get cold feet when she sees Ginny as she walks down the aisle. But somehow, her heart is set on the dork she’s loved since she was 15.


End file.
